


Инопланетяне, Рождество и всё остальное

by Madwit



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Men in Black (Movies), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Christmas in London, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Ночь перед Рождеством в кабинете премьер-министра Великобритании.





	

Рождество опускалось на планету Земля.

Общеизвестно, что один, в общем-то, ничем не примечательный день календаря - это праздник всеобщего мира, благоденствия и надежд на лучшее. Все стараются быть друг к другу добры, на столе полно вкусной еды, и будущее полнится радужными планами хотя бы один день в году. Да, если бы Рождества не существовало, его стоило бы придумать.   
А потом вечеринки заканчиваются, ёлки убирают до будущего года, и жизнь катит себе дальше по всё той же колее.

Но хотя жизнь год за годом подтверждает свою прозаичность, люди всё равно продолжают верить в то, что может случиться настоящее чудо. Всё-таки праздник.

С небес медленно падал, кружась, крупный пушистый снег. Улицы сияли праздничной иллюминацией, оркестры самозабвенно исполняли рождественские гимны и весёлые песенки, люди сновали от магазина к магазину, а над их головами подмигивали разноцветными огнями самые натуральные неопознанные летающие объекты. 

\- Это уже чересчур, - с горечью произнесла премьер-министр. – Чересчур, господа! Что вы молчите? Нужно что-то с этим делать!

Господа молчали, поскольку были абсолютно согласны – да, чересчур, да, делать что-то надо, но больше сказать им было нечего.

\- Летающие тарелки над городом – это ещё куда ни шло, это мы уже проходили, но когда они сталкиваются с драконами…

\- Но ведь никто не пострадал, - попробовал указать на светлую сторону произошедшего министр здравоохранения. – В смысле, кроме дракона.

Премьер уставилась на него тяжёлым взглядом. Министр здравоохранения истолковал это по-своему. 

\- Ему уже оказана помощь, - заверил он. – В Чайнатауне нашёлся зоомагазин, хозяин которого уверяет, что уже имел дело с подобными, э, объектами и будет счастлив…

\- Быть может, в Чайнатауне найдутся и регулировщики движения, имевшие дело с НЛО? – едко поинтересовалась премьер. - Готовые исправить ситуацию с… - она заглянула в бумаги, - с возмутительной загруженность воздушных трасс над городом и отсутствие должным образом оборудованных взлётно-посадочных полос, как выразился некий пилот…

\- она снова заглянула в бумаги, - корабля под названием «Сокол Тысячелетия».

Министр здравоохранения промолчал. Вид у него был подавленный. 

\- Да ещё эти! - рявкнула премьер, стряхивая с лежащих на столе документов маленькое белёсое существо, похожее на жизнерадостный кусок мыла с ручками и ножками. – Кишат повсюду! Нам только нашествия инопланетных тараканов не хватало!

\- Что вы, инопланетные тараканы совсем другие, - заметил сидящий у самой двери пожилой человек в строгом чёрном костюме. – Во-первых, намного больше, во-вторых, куда как злее.

Существо, ничуть не огорчившись выдворением со стола, весело прыгало по полу, по-младенчески гукая. Министры неотрывно следили за ним.

\- А вы, собственно… - с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе обратилась премьер к человеку в чёрном, словно только что заметив его присутствие.

\- ФБР, - помог тот. – Отдел 6. Агент К.

\- Отдел шесть? – заинтересовался пристроившийся в самом тёмном углу кабинета мужчина. К его стулу был прислонён зонтик. – Никогда не слышал об отделе 6.

\- Я вроде бы слышал, - неуверенно промямлил министр внутренних дел. - Департамент мостов и тоннелей…

\- Как-как?

\- Что-то вроде того, - кивнул агент К. – Видите ли, мы НАСТОЛЬКО секретны.

Существо подобралось к нему и преданно уставилось на агента чёрными глазками-бусинками. Тот наклонился и подхватил его с пола; существо нисколько не протестовало и, будучи усаженным на колено, там и осталось, раскачиваясь и помахивая короткими лапками.

\- Тараканы или нет, - опомнилась премьер-министр, - они представляют собой угрозу! Мы с вами обязаны обеспечивать безопасность и спокойствие людей, а что происходит в городе? НЛО! Драконы!

\- Всего один, - протянул министр обороны.

\- А того парня, который утверждал, будто он его хозяин, так и не нашли? Как там его… Стив… Скив?

\- Нет, исчез бесследно.

\- Безобразие!

\- Насколько мне известно, единственный протест общества пока что выразился в форме судебного иска от владельца компании, поставляющей надгробия и памятники, - задумчиво сказал человек с зонтом. – Он утверждает, что у него бесследно пропала целая партия великолепных старинных статуй ангелов, и полагает, что тут замешаны гости сверху.

\- Зачем бы им статуи? – удивился министр культуры.

\- Возможно, решили перенять обычай, - пожал плечами владелец зонта. – Как бы там ни было, вместе со статуями таинственным образом исчезла также артель грузчиков, так что дело не представляется мне таким уже… космическим.

\- Паники среди населения не наблюдается, - вмешался министр по связям с общественностью. – Около сорока процентов населения перед праздниками покинули город, но все остальные не проявляют большого беспокойства.

\- То есть как это – покинули? – переполошилась премьер. - Что значит, покинули? Почему я впервые об этом слышу?!

\- Статистические данные пришли только сегодня утром…

\- Если эти люди решили провести праздники вдали от столицы, их трудно винить, - хмыкнул владелец зонта. – Памятуя события прошлых лет…

\- Разумеется, - с горечью согласилась премьер, опускаясь в своё кресло. – Как вы думаете господа, при таком состоянии дел сколько у нас шансов на следующих выборах?

Лица министров вытянулись.

\- Но у нас есть эти… в красных беретах, - неуверенно припомнил министр образования. 

\- Если вы имеете в виду ЮНИТ, то их генштаб три дня назад подвергся обстрелу со стороны нескольких кораблей сонтаранского военного флота, - мрачно ответил министр обороны.

\- Не то чтобы у сонтаранцев имелся какой-то другой флот, - меланхолично вставил агент К.

\- И что же? – в ужасе спросила премьер.

\- К счастью, никто не пострадал, но именно по этой причине командующие обеих сторон сочли, что их подопечные недостаточно подготовлены.

\- И что же?!

\- И вот уже третий день они проводят совместные учения.

\- Стреляют по тарелочкам, - пошутил министр культуры. Никто не улыбнулся, и министр явно обиделся.

\- Так вот почему они проигнорировали мой приказ сбить эти… объекты! - воскликнула премьер, имея в виду нахально мигающие в небе «летающие тарелки».

\- Вы слишком кровожадны, - благодушно заметил агент К. – В конце концов, они никому не мешают. Кроме разве что пилота «Сокола Тысячелетия».

\- Вы что, забыли слизинов? Сикораксов? Далеков?! Вы хотите ждать, пока город сравняют с землёй?! – прошипела премьер. 

Министры неуютно завозились, уставившись в пол.

\- Но ведь не было никаких требований, угроз… они даже никого не убили до сих пор.

\- О, да, они ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ похищают горожан

\- Может быть, они просто хотят пообщаться? – предположил министр культуры. – Я беседовал с одним из похищенных, вроде как у них там были какие-то танцы.

\- В конце концов, они всех возвращают обратно, - добавил министр обороны.

\- Кроме мистера Робинсона, но от него довольно трудно избавиться, - вздохнул владелец зонта. – Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он там и остался.

\- Довольно! - премьер хлопнула ладонью по столу. – Ушам своим не верю! Как можно быть такими… легкомысленными! Майкрофт, вот уж от кого-кого, а от вас я такого не ожидала…

\- Рождество, - пожал тот плечами. – И потом, у меня сейчас болит голова от совсем других проблем. Мы до сих пор не можем найти чертежи Партингтона, вот ЭТО беда. Что драконы – их-то никто за границу не перепродаст…

Премьер открыла рот, да так и застыла возмущённым изваянием.

\- Ведь есть же ещё люди, которые должны заниматься подобными делами, - продолжил Майкрофт. – Торчвудский институт, к примеру…

Взгляды присутствующих обратились к его соседу. Красивый мужчина в серой шинели непринуждённо развалился на стуле и, судя по всему, дремал.

\- Капитан Харкнесс! - окликнула премьер.

Тот подскочил, дико озираясь, но тут же успокоился.

\- Извиняюсь, - без малейшего сожаления в голосе сказал он. – Трое суток уже не спал.

\- У нас чрезвычайное заседание, если вы не заметили.

\- Я бы проснулся к голосованию, - заверил капитан.

На щеках премьера проступили красные пятна.

\- Капитан, почему ваша организация ничего не предпринимает в связи… со всем этим? – поинтересовалась она, явно едва сдерживаясь.

\- Как это не предпринимает? – оскорбился капитан Харкнесс. – Три дня в полном составе носились по Кардиффу, латая дыры в Рифте! В офисе турфирмы открылось окно в Юрский период, и эти болваны немедленно организовали охоту-сафари! 

\- Да? – заинтересовался министр обороны. – А тираннозавры в программу входят?

\- За бешеные деньги, - с отвращением сказал капитан. – Да ещё этот парень, который якобы наступил там на бабочку. Теперь вопит на каждом углу, что мир из-за этого изменился. Возле него уже толпа последователей, всё пытаются выяснить, что именно поменялось. Полная паранойя, и птеродактили над городом летают…

\- Уэльс, - неодобрительно констатировал министр культуры.

\- Что хотят, то и творят! – поддержал его министр внутренних дел.

\- Благодаря вам господа, - оборвала их премьер, - Благодаря вашей полной безответственности и бесполезности, мне придётся обратиться за помощью к другим странам! О, вы верно, будете счастливы унижаться перед американским президентом…

\- У американского правительства своих бед хватает, - поморщился Майкрофт. – Слышали, мистер Лэншер и мистер Ксавье в очередной раз побратались и теперь дружно требуют от сената каких-то немыслимых льгот для всех… с отклонениями.

\- Ну, это ничего, как побратались, так и расплюются. Держу пари, уже через пару недель они снова примутся грызть друг друга, а сенат оставят в покое.

\- Так-то оно так, но есть ведь ещё мистер Старк.

\- А что с ним?

\- Подал в суд на американскую армию. Якобы ему причинили какой-то моральный ущерб… Ну, армейские, в свою очередь, подали встречный иск, обвиняют его в связях с Японией и чуть ли не в измене Родине. Да ещё в Нью-Мехико у них буянят не то какие-то ролевики, не то натуральные древние скандинавы.

\- Это их проблемы, - отрезала премьер. – Агент К, я припоминаю, что ваш отдел занимался делами инопланетных гостей?

\- Департамент мостов и тоннелей? - удивлённо пробормотал министр культуры.

\- А в нашем отделе забастовка, - безмятежно ответил агент К. – Парни хотят прибавку к жалованью, а всё черви – барыжат на кофе. Но прибавки им не будет, пока Зет не вернёт патент на электронные ридеры. Возмутительно – я лично конфисковал прототип у автостопщика с Бетельгейзе, а Бюро…

За окном раздался вопль, заставивший вздрогнуть всех присутствующих. Капитан Харкнесс выхватил пистолет; Майкрофт потянулся к зонтику. Агент К осторожно подошёл к окну и увидел вцепившиеся в карниз руки и чью-то рыжеватую макушку. Впрочем, хозяин их умудрился подтянуться, и вскоре все могли видеть балансирующего на карнизе человека. Он улыбался диковатой улыбкой. Через плечо у него было перекинуто довольно грязное полотенце.

\- А, мистер Префект, - спокойно поздоровался агент К. – Как там ваши эксперименты?

\- Чудом спастись, выбросившись из окна или упав с крыши, удаётся в среднем три раза подряд, - сообщил человек, просовывая голову в форточку. – Но вообще-то я голосовал.

\- Это вряд ли, - с сомнением сказал агент К. – У нас забастовка, и все порты закрыты. Разве что с нелегалами.

\- Да мне всё равно, лишь бы смыться отсюда, - озабоченно ответил мистер Префект. - Вы мне окно не откроете?

Агент К открыл окно, и уже через несколько секунд мистер Префект был в кабинете.

\- С чего такая спешка? 

\- Строительный флот вогонов на подходе, - он поправил полотенце. – Запасайте бумажные пакеты. Ну, я пойду пожалуй, Артур ждёт на крыше.

\- Эй, погодите! – начала было премьер. – Какой ещё флот? Стойте!

Но мистер Префект уже скрылся за дверью, ловко увернувшись от министра обороны, преданно попытавшегося его задержать.

\- Пусть идёт, - махнул рукой агент К, - У него бессрочная виза.

\- Какая ещё виза! – прокричала премьер. – Страна… планета на краю пропасти, а вы тут детский сад устроили! Стыдитесь!

Министры из вежливости устыдились, остальные не обратили внимания.

\- Что ж, - внезапно успокоившись, сказала премьер. – Похоже, у нас остался единственный выход. Нам придётся… придётся позвонить Доктору.

\- Я знаю отличного стоматолога, - сочувственно кивнул Майкрофт.

\- Доктору, Майкрофт! – рявкнула пермьер. – Не стоматологу, не терапевту, а ТОМУ САМОМУ…

\- Если вы имеете в виду мистера Хауса, вряд ли от него здесь будет много пользы, - с сомнением протянул министр здравоохранения. – Разве что у вас волчанка – он был бы рад…

Премьер безнадёжно покачала головой и потянулась к телефону.

\- Стоп, у вас есть его номер? – поразился капитан Харкнесс. – Как? Откуда?!

\- Это государственная тайна, - надменно ответила премьер.

\- Он нужен мне, - алчно сказал капитан, придвигаясь поближе. – Я должен его получить.

\- Абсолютно невозможно, капитан, - холодно отрезала премьер и принялась набирать номер, прикрывая клавиши локтём. Капитан вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть цифры.

Довольно долго премьер ожидала соединения, потом ей пришлось слушать длинные гудки вызова. Наконец, когда министры явно начали нервничать, ей ответили.

\- Алло! – взволнованно зачастила она в трубку. – Доктор…

Ей что-то ответили; лицо премьера вытянулось.

\- Нет? А кто говорит? О… Девушка, будьте добры, позовите его к телефону… Что? Кто спрашивает? – она гордо выпрямилась. – Премьер-министр!

Пауза.

\- Что значит, какой? Великобритании, разумеется! Нет, не Уинстон! С вами говорит Харриет Джонс!

Пауза.

\- Доктор! Наконец-то! Доктор, нам нужна…

Её оборвал шквал эмоций в трубке – даже министрам стал слышен чей-то взбудораженный голос.

\- Да-да, всё ещё… что? Нет! Не знаю, наверное… Да, спасибо, хорошо. Конечно, помню… Доктор, послушай же! – ей наконец удалось вклиниться в поток вопросов. – Доктор, нам нужна помощь! У нас тут бог знает что, у нас… у нас какой-то инопланетный вражеский флот в небе! Что? Нет, пока нет… но они похищают людей!

\- Гм, - сказал Майкрофт.

\- Послушай, ты наша последняя надежда.

\- Передайте ему от меня привет, - попросил капитан Харкнесс. – Хотя нет, лучше не надо, а то он точно не прилетит.

\- Да? Спасибо, спасибо! – игнорируя его, продолжила беседу премьер. – Мы ждём!

Она положила трубку и обвела собравшихся ликующим взором.

\- Он согласился нам помочь!

\- Когда он будет здесь? – заволновался капитан.

\- Через пять минут.

\- Это он так сказал? Хорошо, я пока вздремну полчасика, - успокоился он. – Как явится, разбудите.

Капитан уселся на своё место, завернулся в шинель и закрыл глаза.

Спустя два с половиной часа и несколько литров кофе, обильно сдобренного коньяком (и, в случае Харриет Джонс, валерьянкой), наконец раздался нарастающий потусторонний гул, волосы присутствующих взъерошил ветер, лампы замигали, и прямо посреди кабинета материализовалась синяя будка.   
Премьер и проснувшийся капитан Харкнесс разом восторженно вздохнули, министры шарахнулись в стороны вместе со стульями, Майкрофт вздёрнул бровь, агент К осторожно поймал существо, радостно махавшее лапками, и посадил в карман собственного пиджака.

\- А то ещё раздавят случайно, - объяснил он Майкрофту. 

Дверь будки со скрипом отворилась, и в кабинет вышла симпатичная рыжеволосая девица в весьма короткой юбке. Её клетчатая рубашка была заляпана чем-то белым. Следом показался взлохмаченный молодой человек, также весь в белых пятнах и средних лет женщина с копной роскошных кудрей и в брезентовом фартуке. Последним вышел долговязый парень в подтяжках и с галстуком-бабочкой. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны, и он был измазан больше всех остальных троих вместе взятых. В руках он держал ведёрко и мастерок.

\- Никому не двигаться! – скомандовал он, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел хотя бы раскрыть рот. – Ривер?

Кудрявая женщина поводила перед собой каким-то мигающим устройством и показала на дальнюю стену кабинета.

\- Там!

Парень с ведёрком немедленно кинулся в ту сторону, содрал со стены британский флаг и воскликнул:

\- Ага! Попалась!

Глаза его горели охотничьим азартом.

Все уставились на стену, но не увидели там ничего, за исключением довольно большой трещины в обшивке. Но, как оказалось, именно она и привлекла внимание Доктора. Он поправил бабочку и принялся замазывать трещину каким-то белым составом из своего ведёрка, энергично орудуя мастерком.

\- Прошу прощения… - нерешительно подала голос премьер. – Что…

Рыжая девушка и кудрявая женщина шикнули на неё. Взлохмаченный парень неловко пожал плечами, словно извиняясь за своих спутников.

Через пару минут трещина была полностью замазана, и парень в бабочке отступил от стены, любуясь своей работой.

\- Вот так-то лучше, - довольно заключил он, вручил свои инструменты рыжей, вытер руки о портьеру и повернулся к премьер-министру, словно только что её заметив.

\- А вот и Харриет Джонс! – воскликнул он. – Ничуть не изменилась!

\- Доктор? – выдавила та. – Это ты?

\- Это я, - гордо согласился он.

\- Это он, - со вздохом подтвердила кудрявая женщина, снимая фартук.

\- Как, опять?! – взвыл капитан Харкнесс.

\- Я бы сказал, это скорее ремонтник, - хмыкнул Майкрофт.

\- И Джек здесь! – восхитился Доктор. – Кажется, мы как раз вовремя!

\- Что с тобой случилось? – не успокаивался капитан. – Как ты мог профукать ту прекрасную регенерацию?! Хотя… - он сощурился, и принялся откровенно оценивающе разглядывать его фигуру.

\- Доктор, может, ты нас представишь? – подала голос рыжая.

\- Это Амелия Понд, - послушно принялся тот называть имена, поочерёдно тыча пальцем в спутников. 

\- Просто Эми.

– Не подпускайте её к психиатрам. 

\- Очарован, - заявил капитан, галантно целуя руку Эмми. – Вы прекрасны.

\- Это Рори Понд…

\- Уильямс, - поправил Рори.

\- …Он в некотором роде бессмертный.

\- Коллега! – приятно удивился Джек, целуя руку и ему. 

\- Джек, прекрати! – возмутился Доктор.

Оставив покрасневших Пондов хлопать глазами, капитан повернулся к Ривер. Та сама протянула ему руку королевским жестом.

\- Профессор Ривер Сонг, археолог.

\- Сражён наповал! – признал Джек. 

\- Ты мог бы поучиться манерам, - заметила Ривер, обращаясь к Доктору.

\- Разве я тебе о нём не рассказывал? – вздохнул он.

\- Рассказывал, - согласилась Ривер. – Много… интересного.

Она подмигнула Джеку. Джек подмигнул ей. Всем почему-то стало неловко. Доктор закатил глаза и поскорее продолжил знакомить спутников:

\- А это…

\- Харриет Джонс. Премьер-министр, - сама представилась премьер.

\- Мы знаем, - сказала Эми.

\- Итак, что у вас тут ещё стряслось? – весело спросил Доктор.

Харриет Джонс молча показала на окно.

\- О. Вижу, - протянул он, выглядывая наружу. – Но, поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, они ведь уже улетают?

\- Как?! – не поверила премьер, кидаясь к окну.

Действительно, «тарелки» исчезали на глазах, взмывая в темнеющее небо и оставляя за собой расплывчатые следы светящегося газа.

\- Что же это они? – удивился один из министров.

\- Может быть, решили, что пора домой, - хмыкнул Майкрофт. – Надеюсь, мистер Робинсон по-прежнему у них.

\- Погодите, - протянул Доктор. – Тихо! Вы слышите?

Все напряжённо прислушались, но не услышали ничего, кроме обычных уличных шумов. Доктор звучно хлопнул себя по лбу и достал из кармана звуковую отвёртку.

\- Новая модель? – полюбопытствовал Джек. – Интересная форма.

\- Видел бы ты ТАРДИС! – гордо ответил Доктор.

\- Он зовёт её «секси», - наябедничала Эми.

\- Ну, это неважно, - поспешно сказал Доктор, видя, как Джек расплывается в коварной улыбке. – Слушайте!

Он направил отвёртку на стоящее в углу старинное радио. Послышалось жужжание, шипение, и кабинет запомнился звуками эфирных помех. Постепенно среди них стали различимы звуки чьей-то речи.

_\- …азие!  
_

_\- …первые!  
_

_\- …ожить!_

\- Что это? – удивился министр обороны.

_\- …ожить! Уничтожить!_

\- Не может быть! – ахнула Эми. Ривер смертельно побледнела, Джек стиснул зубы, Харриет Джонс пошатнулась и вцепилась в плечо агента К, чтобы не упасть. Доктор поспешно подкрутил громкость у приёмника.

_\- …вопиющее, полнейшее, немыслимое…_

_\- Нахальство!  
_

_\- Мы будем жаловаться!_

\- Постойте, там не только Далеки, - понял Джек.

\- С кем это они?

\- По меньшей мере, пять флотов, - быстро подсчитал Доктор. – Нет, постойте, шесть.

\- Великолепно! – истерически выкрикнула Харриет Джонс. – И что же им всем тут надо?!

_\- Мы подадим жалобу в Прокламацию Теней!  
_

_\- МЫ ждали несколько столетий…  
_

_\- Уничтожить!  
_

_\- Молчать! Мы прилетели сюда первыми!  
_

_\- Первыми?! Да наши разведчики с позапрошлого года на орбите…  
_

_\- Посмотрите список, сейчас наша, НАША очередь!  
_

_\- Ха, списки! Будто мы не знаем, что вы дали взятку…  
_

_\- Уничтожить!  
_

_\- ВСЕ, ПЫТАЮЩИЕСЯ ПРОЙТИ ВНЕ ОЧЕРЕДИ, БУДУТ УДАЛЕНЫ._

\- Ну что ж, я бы сказал, что там наверху пытаются договориться, кто именно будет захватывать Землю, - весьма оптимистическим тоном сказал Доктор.

_\- Уничтожить предателей!  
_

_\- Слушайте, имейте совесть, который раз без очереди пролезаете!  
_

_\- Генерал Зааль, если что, мы за вами, хорошо? Я на пару минут, разберусь с этими жестянщиками…  
_

_\- ВСЕМ РАЗОЙТИСЬ! Дорогу, дорогу!  
_

_\- Эй! Куда прёте!  
_

_\- Наша очередь!_

_\- Никаких очередей в зоне строительства!_ – отрезал противнейший голос из всех, которые когда-либо приходилось слышать присутствующим.

\- К-какое ещё строительство? – заикнулась Харриет Джонс.

_\- Всем очистить периметр!  
_

_\- Что за самоуправство?  
_

_\- Через этот участок будет проложен гиперпространственный экспресс-маршрут. Проекты трассы и планы работ давным-давно висят в местном Отделе планирования на Альфе Центавра!  
_

_\- Мы будем жаловаться! Мы записаны…_

_\- У всех было достаточно времени для подачи жалобы в соответствующие инстанции, если вы не интересуетесь общественной жизнью, мы тут ничем помочь не можем…  
_

_\- Никаких трасс на нашей планете!  
_

_\- На НАШЕЙ планете!  
_

_\- Завоюйте сначала!  
_

_\- Простите, извините, дайте дорогу… ДОРОГУ, Я СКАЗАЛ! Ну вот. Сам виноват. Нечего было торчать перед носом, -_ вклинился в эфир новый голос.

\- Доктор, - шокировано сказал Джек. – Мне кажется, или это…

_\- Доктор! Я знаю, что ты там,_ \- весело сказал голос, перекрывая ругань генералов.

\- Мастер?! – потрясённо выдохнул тот.

\- Кто? - не поняла Эми.

\- Что? – не поверила своим ушам Ривер.

\- О нет! – простонал Джек.

_\- С праздником, обезьяне, -_ жизнерадостно поздравили их. _– Эй, Доктор. Ты никак язык проглотил?_

\- Ты… ты ЖИВ?!

_\- Ну уж сразу такие сложные вопросы._

\- Как ты… что ты… откуда… КАК?!

_\- Потом, потом, всё потом. Без обид, спускаться не буду. У вас тут форменное столпотворение._

\- Это всё твоих рук дело! – вознегодовал Джек.

_\- А, и капитан Красавица здесь… -_ с явным неудовольствием отозвался Мастер. _– Доктор, слушай, ты там очень занят?_

\- Э, - глубокомысленно протянул Доктор.

\- Да, сладкий, он занят, - ответила за него Ривер..

_\- А ты ещё кто?_

\- Потом узнаешь, - с нехорошим блеском в глазах пообещала она.

_\- Я смотрю, ты опять завёл себе целый зоопарк, -_ проворчал Мастер. – _Доктор, когда тебе надоест этот балаган с очередью на уничтожение…_

\- Да он наверняка там первый, - не успокаивался Джек.

_\- Больно оно мне надо, -_ фыркнул Мастер. – _И вообще, у меня освобождение. По состоянию здоровья._

\- Что-о?

_\- Переизбыток электричества в организме. Так вот, Доктор, когда тебе надоест этот балаган, имей в виду – жду на Барселоне. Учти, ждать больше двух лет не стану, так что сделай что-нибудь со своим пространственно-временным кретинизмом. Пока-пока._

\- Эй! – очнулся Доктор. – Постой! Что…

Но Мастер уже исчез из эфира.

\- Он явно что-то задумал, - безапелляционно заявил Джек. – Это ловушка. Вполне возможно, он их всех и натравил, чтобы отвлечь тебя от чего-то.

\- Мне кто-нибудь объяснит… - завелась Эми.

Рори уселся на один из свободных стульев и с выражением покорности судьбе подпёр голову рукой.

_\- Планы висят в Центральном Бюро планирования!  
_

_\- Ну-ну, давайте посмотрим на эти ваши планы!  
_

_\- Уничтожить!  
_

_\- И только попробуйте смыться по дороге…_

Голоса постепенно затихали, будто удаляясь. Доктор молча обвёл всех затуманенным взором.

\- Думаю, пока они будут разбираться, - начал он, - Я мог бы…

\- Нет! - рявкнула Ривер. – Ты туда не полетишь! Он заманивает тебя в ловушку!

\- Точно! – согласился Джек.

\- Мы не знаем наверняка, - запротестовал Доктор.

\- Доктор, что происходит? – требовала внимания Эми.

\- Я знаю! – запальчиво возразила Ривер. – Вот, гляди… сейчас… - она порылась в висящей у неё на поясе сумке и достала тетрадь в чёрном переплёте. На обложке белела надпись «Death Note». – Ох, не то… а, вот!

Чёрную тетрадь она убрала назад и вместо неё достала пухлый синий блокнот.

\- Вот, вот, я ПОМНЮ это…

\- Спойлеры! – крикнул Доктор, срываясь с места.

\- Доктор, стой!

Доктор метнулся к будке и скрылся в ней; Ривер с гневным воплем метнулась следом, за ней кинулись Эми и Рори, и, с некоторым запозданием – Джек. Двери будки захлопнулись, снова раздался гул, и невесть откуда взявшийся ветер разметал по кабинету все бумаги Харриет Джонс. Будка исчезла.

Стало очень тихо.

Агент К взглянул на часы.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - решил он. – Опаздываю на концерт.

Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака тёмные очки, деловито нацепил их на нос и продемонстрировал министрам какой-то прибор, похожий на гибрид фонарика и карманного диктофона.

\- Улыбочку, - попросил он.

Майкрофт отвернулся и зажмурился.

Когда у всех перестали плясать перед глазами цветные пятна, Харриет Джонс подозрительно оглядела кабинет. Ей показалось, что кого-то не хватает.

\- А где это… существо? – спросила она.

\- Какое? – удивился министр обороны.

Премьер потёрла виски.

\- Неважно. Так… на чём мы остановились?

\- Кажется, вы спрашивали телефон моего стоматолога, - напомнил Майкрофт.

\- Да? Зачем?

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

\- А я, знаете, тоже пойду, - вдруг сказал министр обороны. – Дела…

С этими словами он изогнулся дугой, выкатил глаза, широко раскрыл рот и с диким воплем исторг из себя столб жирного черного дыма. Дым бестолково пометался по комнате, огибая шарахающихся министров, и наконец, выскользнул в открытое окно. Министр обороны рухнул на ковёр, да так и остался лежать.

Майкрофт потыкал в тело зонтом.

\- Обморок, - определил он. 

Двери распахнулись, и в кабинет ворвались двое мужчин с дробовиками.

\- Всем стоять! – заорал тот, что пониже, одетый в кожаную куртку.

\- Опоздали, - выдохнул его напарник – высокий, плечистый и с завидной шевелюрой.

\- Господа, вы-то кто? – утомлённо спросил Майкрофт.

\- Бэтмен и Робин! – огрызнулся низкорослый. – Куда он делся?

Министр культуры молча показал дрожащей рукой на многострадальное окно. Оба парня кинулись туда и принялись напряжённо всматриваться в небо.

\- Вон он! – крикнул высокий.

Они тут же вскинули дробовики и азартно пальнули в указанную сторону.

\- Попал?

\- Чёрт разберёт… Кас! – заорал низкорослый.

В третий раз дунуло потусторонним ветром, разметало бумаги, и с шорохом, словно от множества птичьих крыльев, в кабинете возник новый гость; с виду – типичный бухгалтер.

\- Внизу, - кротко сказал он, не дожидаясь вопросов, ухватил обоих парней с дробовиками за плечи, и с новым порывам ветра все трое исчезли.

Министр культуры напряжённо уставился на то место, где они только что стояли.

\- Как будто не заметили, - пробормотал он. – Простите, госпожа премьер, мне лучше временно удалится… 

Он щёлкнул пальцами и тоже исчез.

Майкрофт пожал плечами, кивнул Харриет Джонс и направился к дверям. За ним потянулись оставшиеся министры. Оставшись одна, премьер нетвёрдой походкой подошла к бару, достала бутылку коньяка и пузырёк валерьянки, вылила второе в первое и сделала порядочный глоток прямо из горла.  
Через открытое окно в кабинет залетали снежинки и, не тая, кружились над полом. Часы пробили полночь.

\- С Рождеством, - буркнула премьер резвящемуся на столе маленькому существу, похожему на кусок мыла.

На крыше Форд Префект и Артур Дент уныло смотрели в небо, где не было ни единой летающей тарелки.

\- Как думаешь, они ещё вернутся? – спросил Артур.

\- Всё возможно, - ответил Форд, опуская субэфирный чуткомат. – Всё-таки праздник.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011 году для Doctor Who team на фандомную битву в номинации кроссовера.


End file.
